fattechfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady GaGa
Lady GaGa was a client for F-Tech in 2010. She was also the first client of a celebrity status and the first musician that F-Tech treated until Amy Lee, which was 3 years later in 2013. Background Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 28, 1986), better known by the stage name Lady GaGa, was an American recording artist. She began performing in the rock music scene of New York City's Lower East Side in 2003 and enrolled at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. She soon signed with Streamline Records. During her early time at Interscope, she worked as a songwriter for fellow label artists and captured the attention of Akon, who recognized her vocal abilities, and signed her to his own label, Kon Live Distribution. In total, 2 albums were relased by GaGa while she functioned in the music world. Those being the massively popular dance albums The Fame and The Fame Monster. Apperance/Bio Name: Stefani Germanotta Aliaes: Lady GaGa, Wideload Stefani (Post F-Tech) Pre-Weight: 114 pounds Pre-Measurements: 34-26-37 Weight Gain Report Year with F-Tech Lady Gaga was the first celebrity client in F-Tech history and was assigned to the then up and coming Stacie Greene. At first Stacie was told to have the pop star achieve a weight of 450 pounds, but felt that she could push her past what F-Tech had thought possible over the course of a year. At first things were fairly routine for Lady GaGa, she was fed varying arrays of fattening foods prepared by Richelle Bellamont. Although Stacie was forced to use means that F-Tech had found unethical such as force feeding, after the massive success of Lady GaGa, force feeding was more accepted by F-Tech and was used to get their clients to other record shattering weights. Stacie also was the first to actively take pictures of the client as their weight progressed. By the end of the first phase of Lady GaGa had weighed 257 pounds, and much to her surprise and at the time disgust, most of the new weight was in her very bloated rear end. Phase 2 was filled with as much food and Lady GaGa's surprise at her rapidly increasing size and appetite. Beyond some modelling shots the phase filled with much of the same as phase 1, until towards the end. Lady GaGa was brought to an in-house beach at F-Tech and slipped into a very large bikini, much to her dismay it did little to cover her huge and bloated body. Phase 3 was the end of any hope Lady GaGa had at retaining her figure and set in motion her eventual acceptance and then love of her figure, most of her time was spent eating and at this point her appetite made it difficult for her not to do anything else, as well Stacie eventually phased out Lady GaGa's underwear as they were proving to be fairly uncomfortable for her and difficult to produce for the large size her rear was. It wasn't until Lady GaGa was machine-fed did her resistance spring back to her, by then however it was too late, she found herself getting fatter and fatter and soon crested the quarter-ton mark, and showed no signs of stopping. Finally after a full year of gaining Lady GaGa found herself waddling away from F-Tech at a whopping 587 pounds the most in the company's history at the time. After F-Tech Lady GaGa left F-Tech after a year, unrecognizable as she had put on nearly 473 pounds of weight, most of it lying below her waist. In late 2011, Lady GaGa attempted to resurrect her career but failed unfortunantly. She still had the same singing talent from her thinner frame but her weight and size had now impeded her movements and dancing skills. Currently Lady GaGa, now known as Stefani, has started a modelling website using the alias 'Wideload Stefani'. Trivia *Lady GaGa was housed in F-Tech's Detroit facility. Category:F-Tech Clients Category:Pear Shapers Category:Stacie Greene